vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayori
Summary Sayori is the childhood friend of the protagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club! and the Vice-President of the eponymous club. She is a clumsy and Genki girl, acting as the heart of the club. Despite her lighthearted facade, Sayori hides some deep depression and lack of self-esteem that causes her to try to make everybody around her happy as an attempt to make herself happy, to no avail. She is the first of the girl to take her own life due to Monika's modification of the script. After the "death" of Monika, she inherited the position of President of the Literature Club, giving her knowledge and power over the Fourth Wall much like Monika herself, although this didn't last long due to the dying Monika's interference. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Sayori Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club! Gender: Female Age: Late teens Classification: Game Character | President of the Literature Club Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= None |-|President of the Literature Club= Reality Warping (Learned to affect the very files and reality of the game itself), Plot Manipulation (Can manipulate the script to decide of the events that happen in the game), Time Manipulation (Can cause time to stop flowing and can reset events), Acausality (Type 1; Resistant to the time resets happening through the game), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings across all of space-time, erasing them from history itself. Can also erase save files), Power Nullification (Can prevent the Player from Saving and Loading), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the fictionality of her universe), Memory Manipulation (Made Natsuki forget the events of a day), Mind Manipulation (Capable of brainwashing multiple persons at will), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Managed to break out of the script of the game via her knowledge of the Fourth Wall, something not even the Player is able to do), possibly Non-Corporeal (Can exist as a non-corporeal being after having her file completely erased), Resurrection (She can resurrect erased beings if she made back up for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file), Data Manipulation (Can affect the data of the game) Attack Potency: Human level (Is a human) | Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Gained all the knowledge and powers of Monika upon reaching this position. Was about to erase the game) Speed: Normal Human | Infinite (Comparable to Monika) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level. Non-Corporeality and Resurrection make her hard to kill. Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range | Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (If a little clumsy) | Above average (Gained all of Monika's knowledge) Weaknesses: Somewhat clumsy Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Script: She can edit the "script" of the game at will, therefore deciding every event that happens within the game. At her maximum potential, she could accidentally force the Player to stay inside the classroom and next to Yuri's corpse for two days straight and she could drastically alter the behavior and personality of her friends. She can even completely erase the script, leaving the world as a timeless place where nothing can happen against her will. * Erasure: She can "erase" the file of anyone, which results in their erasure of the entire history of the world, leaving it to adapt to their absence. However, Sayori herself is unaffected and can still remember their existence and bring them back at will. * Non-Corporeal: Through unknown means, Sayori can keep her conscience and ability to affect reality even after having her file (and thus, her entire existence) is deleted. Though not demonstrated directly in-game, she can likely bring her own file back to existence as Monika did with her friends, as long as she keeps a "back up" of her own file. Key: Base | President of the Literature Club Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lucy (Lucy (2014 film)) Lucy's Profile (Both were 10-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Data Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2